Muscle Pup (ClockwerkSamurai12)
Muscle Pup is one of the eight unlockable episodes belonging to Unikitty! It is unlocked by purchasing the first of four Fun Packs belonging to that franchise. The pack in question features Puppycorn and Puppycorn’s Trike. Summary Puppycorn decides to enter a body building competition, but after he wins be starts acting different. Transcript Wondrous Weightlifter: *Lifting a barbell* Oh yeah, feel the burn! Minotaur: *Grunts with effort* A tv pops out from the sand Unikitty: HIIII!!! Wondrous Weightlifter: Alright, I love this show!! Minotaur: *Grunts with excitement* Unikitty is shown flying around the Unikingdom watching Puppycorn run around, Dr. Fox experimenting, fist bumping Hawkodile and ignoring Richard's to do list. She then sees Brock and Master Frown before lashing out in a fiery rage scaring them away before she and the others rock out. The Unikitty logo then appears as the main characters look at the audience with excited looks on their faces. The episode begins in the Unikingdom Castle, with Unikitty flipping the channels on the TV Unikitty: Sigh... So many channels and not a thing to watch! *She stops at a body building competition* Ooh! This looks interesting! Announcer: Welcome to the monthly Adventure Bay Tough Pup competition! First up on the stage is... Rubble!! An English Bulldog appears on stage. He begins showing off his strength and flexing his muscles. Unikitty becomes smitten with him the moment she sees him. Unikitty: *Blushing* Wow... He’s sooo tough AND cute!! I would love to meet that guy someday! I think... I think I’m... in love!!! *Hearts float around her and start singing* Puppycorn: Mornin’ sis! Whatcha watchin?? Unikitty: *Snaps out of her trance* Huh?! Oh, morning lil’ bro! I was just trying to find something to watch and I stopped at this body building competition taking place in a town called Adventure Bay... This English Bulldog came on and he is the most cutest pup I’ve ever seen... *She grins ear to ear as hearts float above her* Puppycorn: *Tilts his head* What’s bodybuilding?? Is that some kind of science thing?? Unikitty: Well, not exactly... I’m not quite sure what it is though... Maybe you can ask Hawkodile?? Puppycorn: Okay! *He rushes to Hawkodile’s treehouse* Meanwhile, in Hawkodile’s treehouse... Hawkodile is busy laying the smackdown on a training dummy when Puppycorn steps in. Puppycorn: Hey Hawkodile! Sis said you know about how to build a body! Hawkodile: *Stops punching the dummy to look at him* Uh... Okay... Puppycorn: What? She did! Hawkodile: I wasn’t doubting you! But bodybuilding isn’t something that inadvertently causes corpses to rise from beyond the grave! It’s done by working out and following a steady diet in order to achieve... Massive muscles!! *He starts flexing* Puppycorn: Whoa... Teach me your ways master!! Hawkodile: Master huh? Alright then! Time for a montage!! Scarface by Paul Engemann starts to play in the background as Hawkodile walks him through the basics of strength training. Puppycorn starts lifting barbells, doing push-ups, sit ups and finally some bench presses. Puppycorn: Whoo!! Alright, I feel incredible!! *He starts flexing his muscles and is amazed at his results* Whoa... So that’s what muscles look like?! Awesome!!! I can’t wait to be in a bodybuilding contest! Hawkodile: Funny you should mention that, I found this flyer the other day that says there’s one being held at the beach in a few minutes! I’ll take you there ASAP! Hawkodile grabs Puppycorn with his talons and carries him to the beach. They arrive a few minutes later backstage for the competition. Puppycorn: Wow.. That’s a lot of musclebound men in speedos... I’m not sure I can do this! Hawkodile: Of course you can! Now hold still so I can dump oil on you! *He dumps oil over Puppycorn’s head* There ya go! Puppycorn: What was that for?! Hawkodile: It’s okay, it wasn’t on purpose! Bodybuilders oil themselves up all the time to make their bodies easier to see for audience members in the back row! Puppycorn: Ah... I don’t know what that means but I like it! Alright, let’s do this thing!! Puppycorn gets on stage. He begins showing off his strength, flexing and posing. The female audience members swoon over him Stellacopter: Wow... I never knew how handsome Puppycorn really is! Q.T: Me either... I must have him!!! Puppycorn continues showing off his physique posing in different ways. A few minutes later he leaves the stage. Puppycorn: Wow, I did pretty good! I think the audience liked it! Hawkodile: Well, the girls seemed to think so! One by one the other bodybuilders take their turns showing off their strength, flexing and posing. Soon everyone is finished and the judges are discussing who the winner is before being silent Announcer: The judges have made their decisions! The winner, of the Tough Pup competition in Unikingdom is... Puppycorn: *Crosses his fingers* Please be me, please be me, please be me!!!! Announcer: PUPPYCORN!!! Puppycorn: Yes!! Oh my god!! Oh my god!! I can’t believe it, I won!!! *He is handed over a trophy of a flexing bodybuilder* I love this so so much!!! A few minutes later, Puppycorn goes to his room and places his trophy on a shelf. Puppycorn: Soon this shelf will be filled with gold trophies! Puppycorn then returns to the others just as a knock on the front door is heard. Unikitty: Who could that be?? *She goes to open the door* Hiii!!! Shifty: Greetingssss... I am Sssshifty... I am a ssssalessssman that sssspecializessss in nutrition ssssupplementssss... Are any of you interessssted in buying my productssss?? Puppycorn: Do they help supersize muscles? Shifty: Of coursssse... The ressssults take place overnight... How much would you like??? Puppycorn: That depends, how much do they cost? Shifty: For ssssomeone who won their first bodybuilding competition... I’ll give you ten of them for free! Puppycorn: Deal! *Shifty gives him ten packs of supplements before he leaves* These’ll definitely help me become big and strong! Now how do these things work?? Unikitty: *She checks the label and finds the instructions on the back of the package* It says here that you have to take one of these a day with water or milk and the results will start showing in the morning. Puppycorn: Ooo!! I wanna try, I wanna try! Please let me try!! Unikitty: Okay little bro, just don’t over do it! Puppycorn: Don’t worry sis, I promise I won’t over do it! *He grabs a glass of water, takes a supplement and washes it down with the water* That tastes so good!! I can’t wait until tomorrow morning! The next morning, Puppycorn wakes up and immediately goes to check himself out in the mirror. To his delight his physique has grown. Puppycorn: Whoa... They really work!! If that’s what one day’s worth does, in just nine days I’m gonna become the strongest prince in the world! *He flexes his muscles and kisses them before heading to the kitchen to eat breakfast* Unikitty: Morning little bro! It looks like those supplements worked! Puppycorn: You know it! Soon I’ll be the strongest citizen in all of the Unikingdom! Hawkodile: I'm not sure using those is a good idea... That's technically cheating... Puppycorn: How is it cheating? I think you're getting steroids and supplements mixed up... Dr. Fox: I think what Hawkodile is saying is try not to use so much of them... They might get you to act out! Puppycorn: I've only had one so far, I’m sure it won't cause any problems! Unikitty: Just remember not to overdo it, otherwise there's a chance it'll give you unwanted side effects. Puppycorn: I'll be fine sis, there's nothing to worry about! Unikitty: I'm just looking out for you, like how a big sis should! Puppycorn: Thanks sis! Anyway Hawkodile, should we continue our training?? Hawkodile: Just try not to show off too much... Last thing I want is to get jealous... Puppycorn: Don’t worry Hawkodile, I’ll try not to over do it! A few minutes later in Hawkodile’s treehouse, Puppycorn starts doing bench presses at 100lbs before doing 100 push ups and sit ups Puppycorn: Oh man, these supplements work like a charm! I feel like a beast!! *He flexes his muscles* Hawkodile: Yikes... I think that’s enough for today... Puppycorn: Awesome!! I can't wait to see what I look like tomorrow or even next week!! My muscles will bulge so big every girl in the Unikingdom will want to feel how big and strong I am! Hawkodile: Just don't overdo it, the last thing anyone wants is for you to take things too far! Puppycorn: Stop being so paranoid, it’ll be fine! Hawkodile: If you say so... A few minutes later, Puppycorn begins to take his daily supplement Puppycorn: Alright, time to take my daily dose! *He grabs a supplement and washes it down with water* Hm... I wonder what would happen if I took more than one... Maybe it would speed up the process! *He looks around to make sure nobody's watching him. Before he grabs all the supplements and consumes them with a big jug of water* Aah... That’s much better! The next morning, Puppycorn wakes up and goes to check on his physique. He gasps in delight when he sees that he's as built as the Hulk. Puppycorn: Holy moly!! Those supplements really did the trick! *He flexes his muscles* I’ve finally reached perfection, soon all of the girls in the Unikingdom will want this hot bod!! I gotta show the guys! Puppycorn goes off to find the others Puppycorn: Mornin’ guys! Unikitty: Mornin’ lil’ brooooh my god!! You’re huge!! Dr. Fox: How many of those supplements did you take?! Puppycorn: Oh, just the entire amount! I gotta have more!! These muscles won’t grow big themselves! *He flexes his biceps and kisses them* So Hawkodile, ready to continue our training? Hawkodile: Eep... I... Think we should skip training today... Puppycorn: What’s the matter, jealous of my massive muscles?? Hawkodile: No... I’m actually a bit terrified!! Puppycorn: What’s there to be scared of? Don't be such a coward. Hawkodile: Oh man I was afraid of this!! Puppycorn: What are you talking about? Hawkodile: Other than the fact that you over did it, I think you’ve becoming... Aggressive!! Puppycorn: WHO SAID YOU COULD TALK BACK TO ME?! Unikitty: Little bro, calm down! *Puppycorn’s eyes turn purple* Little... bro?? Puppycorn roars in anger before rushing through a wall and leaving an impact silhouette. Unikitty: Yeesh.. What was even in those supplements? Dr. Fox: I did some research on one of the canisters... And aside from wheat, flour, eggs and milk there's a chemical compound in it called Psychodrenaline, which is a chemical that causes psychotic behavior in anyone who introduces it into heir system. Hawkodile: Guess that explains his mood swings.. Unikitty: Question is, what do we do to snap him out of it?! Dr. Fox: I should be able to create a counter agent to the Psychodrenaline in order to turn Puppycorn back to normal! It'll take some time though, so you three go and lure Puppycorn to me somehow! Hawkodile: We're on it! Hawkodile, Richard & Unikitty head out to try and lure Puppycorn back to the castle. Richard: Not to sound like more of a downer than usual, but how exactly are we going to lure Puppycorn back to the castle?? Unikitty: If we promise to give him more supplements if he comes back with us to the castle, Dr. Fox should have the counter agent made by then! Hawkodile: Considering how he’s od’ed on just ten of those things, there’s no way he'd refuse that offer! Richard: But didn't those things cause this mess in the first place?? Unikitty: We're not actually going to give him anymore. It's just a trick to lure him back to the castle! Richard: Well, I just hope he’s not causing too much trouble.. Meanwhile, Puppycorn is causing havoc within the town. Puppycorn: ROAR!!! I am Muscle Pup!! Bow before my massive muscles!!!! *He starts flexing his biceps as he causes property damage* All the woman in the Unikingdom rejoice!! Your true stud muffin is here! Unikitty: *Offscreen* Puppycorn!!! PUPPYCORN!!!! Puppycorn looks over his shoulder to see the others Puppycorn: What do you dorks want?? Hawkodile: We just got some more supplements from that Shifty guy for ya! Unikitty: But we’ll only give you them if you come back to the castle with us! Puppycorn: Well, I wouldn’t say no to more muscles! Puppycorn follows the others back to the castle unaware of the true plan. Hawkodile: Come on champ, keep up! Don’t you want all the ladies in the Unikingdom to love you?? Puppycorn: You bet I do!! Hawkodile: Well they’ll be swarming around you once you have the other supplements! Unikitty: So just keep following us! Meanwhile, Dr. Fox is putting the finishing touches on her counter agent to the Psychodrenaline and soon completes it. She then puts it in a supplement made of all the same ingredients except for the Psychodrenaline which has been replaced by the counter agent Calmonia. Dr. Fox: Alright, if my calculations are correct; this new and improved supplement will turn Puppycorn back to normal! Unikitty: Dr. Fox, hope you got that counter agent ready because we have Puppycorn coming your way!! Dr. Fox: I just finished making it! Hawkodile: Let’s hope this works! Puppycorn enters the lab Puppycorn: Okay doc, lay those sweet supplements on me!! Dr. Fox: You got it! Dr Fox gives Puppycorn the Calmonia based supplement before he consumes it with some water. Puppycorn: Oh man, this new flavor is awesome!! I can’t get enough of this!! Dr. Fox: Then why not have some more?? Puppycorn: Well, maybe I will! Puppycorn continues consuming the supplements not knowing that they contain Calmonia instead of Psychodrenaline. Puppycorn: Oh man these are SOOO good!! I bet all the girls will love seeing me once I'm ripped to the max!! Unikitty: You bet they would! Puppycorn starts shrinking back to regular size. Puppycorn: WHAT THE- WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?! Dr Fox: The Calmonia‘s kicking in! And if my calculations are correct, he should be back to normal about... Now! Puppycorn panics as he continues shrinking before he shrinks back to regular size. Puppycorn: My muscles... They're gone... THEY’RE ALL GONE!! *He bursts into tears* All I wanted was to have big muscles, why is life so unfair?! Unikitty: There there little bro... It'll be okay... Puppycorn: Okay?! OKAY?! NO GIRL IS GONNA WANT A SCRAWNY WEAKLING!! Unikitty: You're not entirely scrawny... Look! Puppycorn looks at himself to see he has medium sized biceps. Puppycorn: Whoa... Looks like I still have some muscle mass left! *He flexes his muscles and kisses his biceps* Hawkodile, I’m sorry about the way I acted... Those supplements from earlier must’ve had some kinda mind control stuff in ‘em! Dr. Fox: But the question remains, who would want to brainwash Puppycorn? Unikitty: Hm... That’s a good question... But if I remember correctly the salesman that gave him those supplements in the first place did seem a little shady... You thinkin’ what I’m thinking little bro?? Puppycorn: *Gasp* Are you saying what I think you’re saying?! Unikitty: You bet little bro, it’s time for a Twinterrogation!! Meanwhile in town, Shifty slithers around looking for other targets. Shifty: The foolssss in this kingdom are none the wisssser to the truth. SSSSoon they'll all be under my masssster’ssss control!! *He laughs evilly before he is tackled by Puppycorn* What the- Get off of me you clumsy *He recognizes the attacker* ooooohh crud! Puppycorn: Yeah, it’s me! You’ve got a lot of explaining to do!! Shifty tries to run away but Puppycorn's grip is too strong. He then heads back to the castle to interrogate Shifty with Unikitty. Puppycorn: Alright Shifty, we can do this the easy way... Unikitty: Or the hard way!!! Shifty: Exactly what issss it that you want to know??? Unikitty: We want to know who your boss is! Puppycorn: You can either start talking or we'll make you talk, what's it gonna be? Shifty: I'm ain’t ssssaying a word!! Unikitty: So, looks like you chose the hard way... Very well, but don’t say I didn’t warn you! Unikitty grabs a pair of pliers. She then yanks Shifty's fangs out who cries out in agony. Shifty: MY FANGSSSS!!! YOU SSSSHALL PAY FOR THISSSS!!!! Puppycorn: The longer it takes, the worse it gets! Shifty: I will never sssspill the beanssss!! Unikitty: Very well then! Little bro, you know what to do... Puppycorn grabs the pliers and begins plucking off Shifty's scales who continues to scream in pain. Unikitty: You’re only making things harder... Better start talking before you become a scaleless freak of nature! Shifty: If you think I'm going to talk, then think again. Masssster Doom told me not to talk! *He realizes what he said* Ssssunofafemdog!!! Puppycorn: So Master Doom‘s behind this huh?? I should've known! Unikitty: Whatever she's planning, she won't get away with it! Shifty: You don't get it do you?! In sssseven dayssss time sssshe will launch an invassssion on the Unikingdom, and planssss on bringing massssive amounts of unpleassssantry upon you all!! Unikitty: Not on my watch.. Puppycorn: Anyone who messes with me or my sister, they’re gonna regret it! Shifty: Well, you may have won thissss time... But there are otherssss out there... Otherssss who will put you to the tesssst many timessss!! Unikitty: Well I’m sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but we’re always ready for a challenge! Puppycorn: So, what should we do with him? Dr Fox: I‘ll handle this! Dr Fox grabs a teleportation device and blasts Shifty with it causing him to be sent to another dimension far away. Puppycorn: Good riddance to bad salesmen... Unikitty: I'll say! Meanwhile in Frown Town... Master Doom watches the events in the Unikingdom unfold. Master Doom: I knew that stupid snake salesman would fail! But unfortunately for the royal siblings, I've got other minions ready for them! This is only just the beginning of the war on happiness!!!! *She laughs evilly as the episode fades to black* Trivia *Shifty is played by Clifford Chapin in his Kukulkan voice. *The episode reveals that Unikitty fell in love with Rubble even before the events of the PAW Patrol unlockable episodes. Category:Episodes Category:Customs by ClockwerkSamurai12